The stress response is a systemic neural-humoral response to tissue injury. This can occur as a result of trauma or surgery to patients. The changes occurring with stress response include elevations in serum catecholamine, cortisol and glucagon levels. The infusion of these three hormones in normal volunteers has been shown to simulate many of the metabolic changes associated with surgery and injury. This project is designed to study these effects in normal volunteers when exposed to triple hormone stress infusion.